Last But Not Least
by trekfan12
Summary: How the guys spent their holidays.


Last But Not Least

Ennis sat back on the living room couch, torn wrapping paper littered the hardwood floor. He and Jack were like little kids when it came to opening up presents.

He remembered how Jack woke up first that morning and dragged him out of bed and down the stairs.

"Jack will ya hold yer horses," Ennis had admonished him.

A present was thrust into his hand and an eager Jack sat on the couch next to him. Ennis ripped open the wrapping and pulled the lid off. Inside, lying on a bed of red tissue paper was a beige cowboy hat.

"Don't sit there gawkin' at it, try it on." Jack bounced up and down with excitement. Ennis looked into the blue eyes of his lover and placed the hat on his head.

"It looks great, Ennis, it's about time you got a new hat. We can get rid of that ratty old one."

"Ya ain't throwin out my best hat," Ennis grumbled at him.

"Okay, okay!" Throwing his hands up in surrender, Jack changed the subject by asking, "So whatcha get me?" His face lit up brighter than the tree.

Ennis handed him a box and Jack tore into it. He carefully lifted the contents in his hands.

"Do ya like em?" Ennis asked nervously.

Jack ran his hands over the brand new boots.

"These are perfect!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and kissed him. After exchanging a few more gifts, including a carving of a rider and a bull that Jack was crazy about, they collapsed on the couch cuddled.

It was like a dream come true for both of them. The week flew by and it was New Years Eve. They'd left the tree up and Ennis was stoking the fire when Jack joined him in the living room. He'd been doing some work in the office.

"I got one more gift, close your eyes."

Jack was half-way to the stairs when he heard Ennis exclaim, "What the hell, I thought we opened all our gifts on Christmas"

"Well I got something else for you, now close your eyes or you're not getting nothin'." With his hands on his hips he stood glaring at Ennis.

"Okay," Ennis reluctantly closed his eyes.

"And don't open em til I tell ya."

Ennis listened to the sound of Jack's retreating footsteps.

Jack sure was taking his time returning, so much so that Ennis was tempted to ruin the surprise.

"Where the hell are ya, Jack Fuckin Twist? I swear I'm gonna open my eyes if ya don't come back."

"You sure are pushy."

The sound of Jack's voice in his ear made him jump.

"Jack!" His eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was Jack's blue eyes, his face had a wide grin beaming from ear to ear. His gaze traveled down Jack's body. He'd taken his shirt off and what drew his full attention were the red tight-fitting briefs that had a red bow in front.

Ennis' cock twitched in excitement and his pants were quickly becoming very snug.

"You like your gift, Ennis?" Jack had slipped onto the cowboy's lap and rubbed up against his groin.

"Ah, Jack."

"Yeah, Ennis, yeah." Jack's arms wrapped around his neck and their lips locked together.

"Mmm Jack."

He stood up and he and Jack quickly found their way into the bedroom.

"You're wearing too many clothes, cowboy," Jack whispered into his ear. Jack's hands were making quick work of the buttons on the front of his shirt. The cold air hit his bare chest. Jack pushed the shirt off his arms and it wasn't long before his pants joined the shirt on the wood floor.

A hand on his cock made his heart beat so hard it felt like it would break out of his chest.

Jack nuzzled his nose into his neck and whispered into his ear "You want to open your gift now?" Jack nibbled on his earlobe.

"Jack," his mouth went dry and his knees went weak.

Jack pushed him back on the bed and the red bow was inches from his face.

"Go ahead open it, Ennis."

He looked up into the blue eyes and grabbed the bow and pulled the ribbon ends and the front of the briefs came apart at the middle. Ennis pulled the material off Jack and stared at the cock standing proudly before him.

Ennis moved onto his hands and knees and ran his hands up Jack's chest and up to his shoulders and back down to his chest. He enjoyed rubbing the sparse patches of hair.

The smell and feel of Jack's skin was so intoxicating he couldn't resist licking him. He started at Jack's neck and licked his way down his body. He lapped at a nipple and rubbed the other with his thumb.

He felt Jack's fingers pulling on his hair, it spurred him on. Licking turned to kisses, his lips followed the trail of hair down his belly to the treasure lying between his legs. He kissed around the intended target, which elicited moans of frustration from his dark-haired lover.

"Ennis." He could hear Jack hiss.

"You never did have any patience did you Jack Fuckin Twist?" Ennis looked up briefly at Jack and went back to the task at hand. After a few minutes of play he decided to end Jack's torture and licked at the large head of his cock. There were white pearl beads of droplets emerging from the slit at the top, Ennis eagerly licked them off. He loved the taste of his lover. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed the cock deep inside his mouth. Jack's hand palmed the back of his head and he could feel his head being gently pushed forward. Ennis needed no further encouragement and he bobbing his head up and down, the sounds of him sucking on Jack's cock filled the room. He moved his hand from Jack's stomach to the round buttocks and squeezed hard. His other hand found Jack's very full sack and he carefully squeezed the globes.

"Ennis, I'm gonna shoot!" Jack groaned as his balls were squeezed again.

He felt Jack's cum fill his mouth. It felt so good. He swallowed every last drop. Ennis caught Jack as he fell forward into his arms. "You okay, Jack?" He smiled into his lover's hair; Jack's forehead was leaning against his right shoulder. Jack fell the rest of the way onto the mattress and didn't move for several minutes.

"That was amazing." Jack panted. He lay like that for a while until he recovered well enough to wrap his arms around Ennis' neck and their lips met again. "There's one more surprise." Ennis watched as Jack reached over to the nightstand by the bed and opened the drawer. Ennis' heart skipped a few beats when Jack took his cock in hand and lathered it up in lube. Then Jack got onto his back and pulled his knees up to his chest and reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his pulsing hole. "Well go on, go get your present." Jack smiled at him. Ennis reached out and grabbed Jack's thighs and shoved the large head of his cock into the tight canal. Jack moaned and rested his head on the large pillow behind him and gritted his teeth.

"Come on Ennis what are you doing posing for animal crackers?" Jack cried out when Ennis didn't move.

Ennis took the hint and started to plow into Jack's caboose like a runaway train. "You like that don't you, Jack. Are your toes curlin' yet, Jack?" Ennis remembered how Jack told him he was the only one who ever made his toes curl. Ennis also loved watching Jack's eyes roll back into his head.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Ennis spared a moment to look at Jack's feet that were resting on his shoulders. Sure enough his toes were curling and moving around. Sweat poured from Ennis and rained down on Jack's equally sweaty chest. His hips pistoned even faster like a train engine. He was getting closer, felt it build up until he let loose and exploded inside deep inside Jack.

Wrapping his arms around his sweaty lover they held onto each other. His cock reluctantly retreated from its home inside Jack. He could smell the love in the room and it filled his heart with such contentment. He held his whole world in his hand and he wouldn't change a thing.

They could hear the sound of the old Grandfather clock that had been a present from Junior chiming at the stroke of midnight, ringing in the New Year.

"Happy New Year, darlin'."

"Happy New Year Cowboy."

***

"Hey Ennis, ya comin?"

Ennis shook himself out of his memory of their New Year celebration. He couldn't believe that had been a week ago. He looked down at the hill at Jack. It has snowed over night and both men decided to take some time off and do some sledding. Jack was waiting for him at the bottom, a big smile shining on his face. Ennis couldn't stop the smile that mirrored his lover's and he sat down on his sled and flew down the hill towards the one person who made his life complete.

There were snowball fights and hot apple cider at the end of their fun-filled day. A roaring fire and a snuggle on the couch were the cherry on top to their new year. And Ennis hoped in his heart their happy times would never end. That they would always have that sweet life.

End


End file.
